Thanks
by chips and ice-cream
Summary: I have a phone conversation and the guys visit me. One Shot.


**HELLO FANFICTION! I am so sorry for not updating anything for AGES; I've been on Holiday in Ireland for 2 weeks... WITH NO INTERNET! IT WAS TORTURE! But I'm back now so it's cool. I'm posting this Turtle 1-shot and a Gallagher girl's 1-shot, just to keep everyone happy! Also I've decided I need a Beta reader to help me out with 'Raph's Joy' if anyone's interested please PM me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles, but I often wonder if my friend Megan has turned me into a Megan Minion, if so she may own me. ):**

* * *

><p><span>Thanks<span>

(My P.O.V)

'_OMG I'm so bored!'_ Was the thought I had 2 minutes after my parents left to go to the shops with my sister, _'I know, I'll ring Megs!'_ I grabbed the phone & dialled the number.

Ring, ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Meg its Em, I'm back from Ireland!"

"EM! I've missed you so much! How was Ireland?"

"Fan-fiction-tastic! How was America?"

"O.K, but umm..."

"But what?"

"Well, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE, promise?"

"I swear on all of my Ninja Turtle things."

"You're officially obsessed with Ninja's & Turtles."

"Tell me the big secret already!"

"O.K, well, it was last week and I'd just bought you an 'I heart New York' T-shirt and I was walking back to the hotel and... someonetriedtomugme, and-"

"I'm sorry, did you just say someone tried to MUG you!"

"Not so loud, your Mum & Dad will hear!"

"They're not in. Are you O.K? How did you escape? Were you hurt? ANSWER ONE OF MY QUESTIONS ALREADY!"

"I would if you let me get a word in edge ways!"

"Sorry."

"Thank you, now, I was walking by an alley way and someone grabbed me, I screamed then someone was there, next thing I knew the guy who grabbed me was tied to a fire escape, then I just ran back to the hotel, that's how I escaped, I'm O.K, and I wasn't hurt."

"Hmmm, I wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"Oh, nothing, just out of curiosity, what time was this?"

"Well... it was kinda late, and sort of dark-"

"Let me guess, you forgot to get me a souvenir while you were out shopping, so you snuck out of the hotel at, let's say 2 in the morning, Just to get me a T-shirt?"

"It was actualy 3 in the morning, but other than that, yeah."

"Smart Megan, real smart."

"I regret nothing! Gotta go, see you tomorrow, bag packing remember?"

"Yeah, later."

"Bye!"

I hung up and put the phone down.

'_I wonder... no couldn't be, could it?'_

CRASH! "Mikey, you shell-for-brains! We're supposed to be stealthy, not a bunch of clumsy bone-heads who drop the entire cutlery set!"

"Could be worse dude, I could of broken something."

"Guys, this is no time to argue, were here to pay Em a visit."

"Whatever, Fearless."

'_I should go see what they want'_

I walked into the kitchen, to find 4 Turtles trying to put a load of knives, forks & spoons away.

"Okay, I give, how did Mikey manage to do this to my kitchen?"

"AGH! Oh, hi Em, sorry, I didn't mean to, I just kinda, um, well, you don't wanna know."

"O.K, what's with the surprise visit?"

"We just wanted to come for a visit."

"Seriously? You sure you didn't come to hack my laptop, or torture me for not updating for ages?"

"Jeez, can't a turtle just drop in to see how someone's doin'?"

"Really? That's all you came for? To see how I've been?"

"Yep, why wouldn't we wanna visit one of our friends from time to time?" And with that, Mikey continued to give me a bone crushing hug.

"Aww thanks Mike... but I kinda need to breathe!"

"Oops! Sorry." He went back to picking up cutlery.

"So how have you guys been?"

"We've been good."

"I pulled a prank on Raph the other day; he got covered in cooking oil!"

"I still need to get him back for that."

"I finished my latest project."

'_Hmm, seems a good time to figure something out'_

"Catch any Purple Dragons lately?"

"No, but we did stop this guy from mugging a girl about your age last week."

"Cool, just out of curiosity, was the girl carrying an 'I heart New York' T-shirt, screaming her head off, and the time was say, 3 in the morning?"

"Umm, yeah, how'd you know?"

"OH MY GOSH, THAT WAS MY BEST FRIEND MEGAN, YOU GUYS PRACTACLY SAVED HER LIFE THANKYOU SO MUCH!" And I gave the nearest Turtle a hug... the Turtle was Raph.

"Eeww, hugs, get off!"

"Sorry for being thankful." So I walked around him and gave Leo a hug, "Thank you guys sooooo much!"

"Um, i-it was nothing, really."

"Aww, Emily and Leo sitting in a tree-"

"You say one more word Mikey and I'll Kick your sorry shell into next Tuesday!" That was me; I broke the hug with Leo & gave Mikey a death glare.

"Dude, you don't train in any kind of fighting, how would you beat me?"

"Have you ever met an angry girl?"

"And I've changed my mind."

"Good, again thanks a lot guys, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it."

"See ya soon."

"Come visit us in New York sometime."

"Oh, I almost forgot! The project I finished working on was this." Don pulled out a disk shaped device.

"Cool, what is it?"

"It's a teleporter device; use it to come visit us."

"Wow, thanks Don." And I gave Don a hug, if you couldn't tell, I'm a hugger!

"N-no problem, s-see you soon." And then they disappeared into the shadows... actualy they just climbed out the window.

'Yep, see ya... wait, THEY DIDN'T FINISH PICKING UP THE CUTLARY! *sigh* Guess I'll have to, thanks guys, thanks so much, note the sarcasm.'

* * *

><p>Taa Daa! You like, don't like? Well, review and let me find out please! Love you guys! Hugs all around!<p> 


End file.
